Scanner Discussions
Log Title: Scanner Discussions Characters: Baroness, Dr. Mindbender, Major Bludd Location: Cobra Base - Colombia Date: October 13, 2008 TP: Jem TP Summary: Two conversations about Doctor Mindbender's favourite toy, the Brainwave Scanner. Cobra Base - Medical Services ::First and foremost, this large building serves as Cobra's infirmary. Many examination rooms line the hallways, while several other rooms have been devoted to surgery. Large open rooms with cots are set aside to treat large numbers of wounded if necessary. However, treating the troops is not the only purpose of this facility. The upper floors are dedicated to research laboratories, explaining the presence of a great many Techno-Vipers. ;Contents: * Major Bludd * Brainwave Scanner * Dr. Mindbender * Holding Area ---- ;Brainwave Scanner ::This latest iteration of Dr. Mindbender's Brainwave Scanner has been built into a remodeled dentist's chair. Restraint straps have been added, and the X-Ray machine has been replaced with the brainwave scanner itself, allowing it to be easily positioned to scan different parts of the subject's brain. A series of monitors have been set up nearby to display visual imagery culled from scanned brains. There is always an input option for the implantation and modification of brainwave patterns, although this option is restricted to high-level Cobra, as the procedure is far more dangerous. ---- Jem and the Holograms have been moved to a special holding area, where they can be guarded and monitored. Major Bludd walks into the room containing the dreaded Brainwave Scanner, eyeing the contraption with thinly guarded distaste. He turns a similar expression upon Mindbender as he stands in the doorway. "Preparing the slaughter for the lambs, are we?" Dr. Mindbender glances over as the Major enters, and gives him a tight smile. "Oh, yes. My protege indicated it might be needed, so I travelled down specially to ensure it was utilized properly." "Might be," Bludd replies, stepping inside the room, undecided on which he'd rather give the wider berth: the Scanner or Mindbender himself. "Might not. Could be the ladies'll hand over what we want without incident." Dr. Mindbender gives his tight smiles again in reply. "Vell, her or another 'volunteer'... I'm not so picky." He runs his hands lovingly over the Brainwave Scanner. "A beautiful machine like this should never just go to vaste..." He stops suddenly, making a small change to one aspect of the Scanner. Major Bludd shrugs. "I wouldn't dream of getting in your way, Doctor." Dr. Mindbender says, "Oh, no, Major, I wouldn't expect you to. We each have our own areas of expertise. I have the greatest respect for yours." He straightens up, smoothing down his white labcoat. Major Bludd snorts. "Right. Well, when you start pulling 'volunteers' for this thing," he jerks a thumb toward the Brainwave Scanner, "just make sure you're not pulling valuable troops. Can't have my men wandering about like babbling idiots, you know." Dr. Mindbender says, "Oh, of course, of course. If we have no enemies, I usually only haff the lowest-functioning and most disobedient troopers volunteer for testing. No one you'd miss, I assure you." Major Bludd nods, seemingly satisfied with that answer. After a moment, he smiles. "Pity Over Kill's back in his android body. Be interesting t'see what this thing'd do to him as a synthoid." Dr. Mindbender hms, stroking his mustache. "Oh, yes. That would be interesting, indeed." He suddenly perks up. "Surely he may have one of his... episodes again, and perhaps then we could take a look, ja?" Major Bludd chuckles, nodding. "Certainly something to keep in mind." Dr. Mindbender says, "I've modified the machine to make it slightly less... trying on the patient, if they don't resist. However, on its highest settings, it can be quite unpleasant." Dr. Mindbender smiles at the vast understatement. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow, gazing skeptically at Mindbender. "/Less/ trying?" Dr. Mindbender says, "Well, I thought perhaps it might be sometimes beneficial to have a carrot as well as a stick. Also, if some lost bit of information needed to be retrieved from the minds of one of us, it would be good to have an executive setting." "More flies with honey, eh?" Bludd glances over to the machine. "Seems to me being put in that thing is in itself a stick." He frowns at the idea of retrieving knowledge from the minds of Command members. "Let's hope it never comes to /that/." Dr. Mindbender says, "Well, it is more of a stick and bigger stick, but when it comes to manipulation, it's good to have a scalpel as well as a club. And, of course, the machine would never be used on Cobra officers without the more dire need." He grins tightly. "Right," replies Bludd. "I'm sure." He turns to leave. "I'm sure you'll know soon enough whether you get one of the ladies we have as our guests for that thing. I'll leave you to your work, and return to mine." Dr. Mindbender says, "Ah, yes. Vell, just keep me informed, Major. Best of luck with your work." He wanders over to a tray of surgical instruments. Picking up a long, thin scalpel, he smiles. Major Bludd just grunts in acknowledgement as he heads out into the hallway. Dr. Mindbender says smugly, "Auf Wiedersehen, HauptBludd." Cobra Base - Recreational Services ::This building has been set aside to give Cobra's troops a place to unwind. The ground floor houses the base's gym, with a running track, basketball court, indoor pool, and several weight machines. The second level serves as a small commissary and exchange for people to purchase the items they need to make military life just a little bit easier. It also houses the requisitions office. Finally, the third floor is the recreational area, with a pair of lounges. One has a reasonably stocked bar, pool tables, pinball machines, and other entertainment devices while the other lounge houses the base's cafeteria. ---- Baroness is sitting in the corner of the third floor, silently watching the Troops. She is not acting unapproachable, but it is almost as if people do not even know she is there, they do not look at her, do not even glance her way. Major Bludd stumps up the stairs to the third floor and heads over to the bar to order a drink. While the bartender is busy with the order, Bludd glances around the room, noting the Baroness' presence and acknowledging her with a subtle inclination of his head. Baroness smiles at Bludd, and motions slightly to a chair next to her. She also holds up an empty glass, that likely held some snobbish wine, and cocks her head slightly to the side, almost as if asking for a refill. Major Bludd allows a thin smile to creep onto his face, and turns to accept his drink from the bartender, requesting another of the Baroness' libation. When he receives it, he carries both glasses over to her table. Baroness' eyes continue to move over the assorted Vipers, and than looks up at Bludd as he arrives, "Good Evening, Sebastian. How goes the war effort?" Major Bludd sets her wineglass down in front of her, smiling genially. "Eh," he shrugs, dropping into a chair beside her, "not much of a war on just at the moment. More a sort of holding action." He grins, lifting his glass of scotch to his lips. Baroness nods, and reaches over to pick up the wine glass. She looks at it, while obviously thinking, "Holding Actions, vhile at least not causing us to loss personnel, are boring, don't you think, Sebastian?" Major Bludd swallows his sip of scotch, still grinning. "Sorry, that was beyond terrible. No excuse for it." He sets the glass down again. "Yeah, that's the downside. But things're likely to pick up soon." Baroness smiles slightly, "Oh? Something Glorious, I hope?" Major Bludd shrugs, leaning back in his chair. "Dunno about glory," he smirks, "but there's a thing or two Cobra wants, and, as you know, what Cobra wants, it often takes." Baroness chuckles softly, "And vhy not? Are ve not de most powevul group around?" Of course, she means human group, not Cybertronian. Major Bludd waves a hand, picking up the scotch with the other. "No argument from me," he says. Baroness takes a sip of the wine, and looks over the Vipers, than, turns to Bludd, "If, as you say, some things are upcoming, perhaps we should start the Vipers in on some harder training regimens? Toughen them up a little, in case any of them have gone soft." Of course, that could just be because she likes to see the Vipers getting all dirty, in the name of Cobra. Major Bludd raises an eyebrow. "I could put the lot on the ol' Legion regimen." He gives her a wicked grin. "I'll feed 'em, though," he adds. "No use starvin' the lads." He pauses to take a drink. "They're fine, though. If you've got any suggestions to make..." he trails off, gazing inquiringly at her. Baroness shakes her head, "Just concerned that if they think things are quiet, than maybe they are not taking their training seriously enough. Nothing really jumps out at me, however, about them not being in shape." "I could run an assault drill," Bludd ponders aloud, fishing in his pocket for a cigarette packet. "That'd shake things up. But I reckon being in shape isn't a problem. Last year I offered the lads an alternative to the same ol' boring PT routine." He sticks a cigarette in the corner of his mouth. "I taught 'em footy." He begins fumbling in his other pocket for a lighter. Baroness smirks, "Australian Rules, I take it?" She shakes her head slightly, "That does sound like an interesting thing to watch" At length, Bludd produces a metal lighter and holds it up to the end of his cigarette. "Yeah," he mutters, flipping open the lighter and looking a question at her. Baroness looks back at Bludd, and nods slightly, "Light em up. It's your lungs." Major Bludd lights the cigarette and takes a drag from it, turning his head to exhale the smoke away from her. "Hey, you gotta be in good shape t'play footy," he says. "Y'run yer ass off in that game. And it's more interesting than the standard fare." Baroness nods slightly, "True. But assault drills will make sure they shoot straight." Or as straight as Viper's can. Major Bludd gives her an affronted look. "They still get weapons drills," he replies. "/Everybody/ needs t'practise their weapons skills." He takes another drag on the cigarette, dragging over an ashtray to rest it in. "'Sides," he continues with a grin, "reckon you just want to see us in sleeveless jerseys an' shorts." Baroness rolls her eyes, "IF I wanted that, I could just order it myself." She winks at the Major, "Besides, you know I only have eyes for you." And a couple others, but who is counting? Major Bludd laughs uproariously, drawing the curious glances of more than a few of the soldiers in the bar. "You flatter me," he chuckles. He retrieves the cigarette and claims the glass of scotch. Baroness shrugs slightly, "Well, you did save my Life, Sebastian." She says softly. Major Bludd gazes at her for a long moment, taking a sip from his scotch. "Mm," he concedes, shifting his gaze to the window. "That was a long time ago." Baroness nods slightly, "It was a long time ago, but I have never forgotten it." She shakes her head, and drains her glass, "But if it makes you uncomfortable, I shall not speak of it again." Major Bludd waves away her concern. "Just I haven't thought about it for a while." He smiles mischeviously at her. "Is that all it takes to gain your favour?" Baroness shrugs, smiling coyly, "Perhaps. It definately gets my attention." She pauses, and lowers her voice, "Besides, it was not the *only* thing you have done. Remember the Springfield Underground?" Major Bludd takes in a sharp breath through his nose. "Bloody Mindbender was just showing me his damned Scanner tonight," he murmurs. He takes a healthy swig of the scotch, adding gravely, "I remember." Baroness nods, and shudders a little at the mention of the Brainwave Scanner, "I hate that thing..." She pauses, than shakes her head, "Well, not really.... I just dislike it." Major Bludd cringes slightly, recalling too late that the Baroness herself was subjected to the Scanner at least once. "Well," he hedges, nervously tapping his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray, "the Underground, yeah." He takes another drag, frowning. "That bloody kid." He shakes his head as if to rid himself of an unpleasant thought. Baroness smirks, "Well, look who we have to blame for him still being alive. Storm Shadow. I do not TRUST that man, even if he has been in the scanner." "Been through worse, so I've heard," Bludd replies. "I don't deal with him." He shrugs, draining his glass and setting it back down on the table. Baroness nods slightly and looks around again. She stands up, and leans over towards Bludd a bit, "I should go to to bed, Sebastian, it has been a long day" Major Bludd stands also, moving aside to let her pass. He nods. "G'night, then." Baroness smiles at Sebastian, and moves off. Category:2008 Category:Logs